


Nico and Harry second meeting

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Harry and Nico moments [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, flirt!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The son of Hades and the master of death meet again,this time at a McDonalds, where the too share a meal and Harry puts on his charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico and Harry second meeting

The second time Harry met Nico Di Angelo was at a McDonalds.

Harry had been trying to decide between a 12 piece McNugget or a bacon burger. When he accidentally backed into someone making them drop their own food.

He glanced down and saw that the person s burger and fries wor all over the restaurants floor, glancing up slightly he winst as he noticed ketchup and whatever the person had been drinking had gotten all over there shirt and aviator jacket. As Harry open his mouth to start apologizing he raised his head to look into the person's eyes, a pair of dark brown eyes that he recognize.

"Well, hello again."  


Nico was already having a bad day, something was up with the ghost's, and he hadn't heard a peep from his father, and he had just gotten done with a Iris message from Annabeth saying that Percy was missing and they couldn't find him. And now some idiot made him drop his McDonalds and get ketchup and Dr Pepper all over his shirt and jacket. He turn to give the idiot a piece of his mind when he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, hello again."

He glanced up, meeting a familiar pair of emerald green eyes. the profanity on the tip of his tongue slipping away from his mind.

It was the immortal hunk that he had met in the underworld, Harry he remembered, After that day he had went and asked his father about the person he had met.

His father told him that Harry was from lady Hecate's little world of magic users. And when he had asked his father about the whole Thanatos thing, Hades had said;

"If you want to know you should ask the boy yourself."

Nico was pulled from his thoughts "did you say something?"

He smiled as he said; "Yeah, I'm sorry about that." he gestured to the son of Hades shirt and jacket. "Please let me buy you something to replace your meal." he said already making his way back over to the counter.

The next thing Nico new he was sitting at one of the tables with a double bacon cheeseburger, fries and a Dr Pepper in front of him. Harry sitting opposite him with his own meal. Which Nico noticed it was chicken nuggets.

After a couple bites of his burger Nico finally gathered up the courage to asked something he had been wondering about.

"Hmm." he took a bite of his burger and chewed. Hmm...so..." gods why was he acting like a schoolgirl? So why did you call Thanatos, Than When we first met?"

Harry chuckled as he swallowed his fri and answered the inquiry, "Because sometimes it is a mouthful to say Thanatos all the time so I shorten it to Than, and besides isn't that something friends do? give each other nicknames in such?" he asked before taking a sip of his own drink.

Nico didn't know how to answer that. Was it something friends did? he didn't know being that he never really had friends. Only his sister.

"Friends?" he took a drink of his pop. "Your friends?... With death? How in my father's name did that happen?" He asked skeptically.

Harry chuckled again. "Well if you would like I could tell you... Let's say over dinner sometime?" he asked hopefully.

Nico's brain shortit out there for a minute but he could have sworn that this nice, cute, extremely hot person just asked him to have dinner.

Nico squeak out; "Dinner?" he asked. Harry nodded. "And maybe a game of laser tag?"

"Sure." Nico hurt himself say. "I'd like that."


End file.
